


Chambermaids' Tale

by Whispering_Imp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Foursome, Light Bondage, Loki's a ladies' man, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and most possibly a men's man, and who knows what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Loki, (in)famous for his appetite for meat, wine, and... Well, people talk. So many rumors float about the kingdom of Asgard and beyond, one has to assume that at least some of them must be true. Not all, though. That much is certain. For instance, contrary to popular speculation, there are sill virgins in the palace grounds.</p><p>But that, is going to change....</p><p>
  <i>Disclaimer: The use of "girl" is a personal preference (please don't judge, I think it's cute). All characters are of age (by hundreds of years, for crying out loud). And if you're wondering, they are of age even after conversion to normal human life-span. Lastly, I own nothing but my own characters.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chambermaids' Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little shift of gears for me.
> 
> Many apologies to those who are waiting on my other works. I am hitting a roadblock for the "[Journal for Closed Doors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1748345)". As for the "[Sex Games](http://archiveofourown.org/series/100997)" series, I do plan to continue (It's my personal favorite!). I just need the right mood and some satisfying ideas. In the mean time, thanks for all the support!

It is hardly a secret that his lordship, Prince Loki, has quite an appetite. And not just for meat and wine either. We hear strange tales from friends. In the kitchens, maids get told off all the time for their gossips. Everyone giggles over dirty bed sheets in the laundry room. Servant boys and girls alike are quick to spread any rumors they overheard. Country people have their own stories to tell. Even nobility from the farthest of foreign lands has heard at least a thing or two.

People say rumors are not to be believed. But in the case of our noble prince, well, one can only say quite a number of them are probably not too far fetched. In fact, we believe much of it actually fell short of the fantastic reality. The truth is, no mind can be as imaginative as his liege, and none carries out a fancy like he does. Chances are, wherever you may be, you’ve heard of that one time he ran off disguised as a mare with the stallion Svaðilfari.

Who would have thought of anything in likeness?

Handsome mustangs aside, words floating around these days are about the number of innocent maids or lads there still is in the palace. A popular guess, not surprisingly, is none. But that is untrue. I, for one, has never been taken, by his lordship or anyone else. However, any attempt at declaring one’s innocence (not that anyone really care for it), will be dismissed as lies. People like believing what they want to believe.

I wonder if for some reason the prince loathed me. Perhaps I am indeed the only virgin in the vicinity of the palace. Not that I really want to share a bed with him, but it does hurt one’s ego if he take just about everyone else and left you alone for some hundreds of years.

I’ve been bringing meals to Prince Loki longings since my early teenage years. He likes burying himself in piles of spellbooks and rarely dine in the hall. On a bad day (for me), the table will suddenly refuse to be level, the carpet will be uneven and tripping even though I’m sure I’ve smoothed them out over a hundred times, or snakes and spiders may crawl out of the garblet even though moments before it was filled with mead; On a good day, he will give a nod of thanks; Most of the time the prince just ignores me. Never had I seen him with another being. It’s hard to imagine how he managed to court anyone. But knowing Loki, well, he is the trickster. He is the sneaky one. And he was always alone.

Until now.

The sky was just getting light outside. The kitchen was in its usual frenzy to get meals ready and delivered. It is a delicate issue, taking care of the royal family. We dash about, trying to get everything done as quickly as possible, at the same time remain silent and mostly unseen or unnoticed. Serving Prince Loki is as difficult as it gets. He is perspective: Keen on hearing, sharp-eyed, and always alert. To slip past him is virtually impossible. One can’t be more exposed banging shields in front of Heimdal. We learned to strade lightly and hope the prince is putting up with us.

Edging open the heavy doors of Loki’s living quarters, I slipped inside with the breakfast tray carefully balanced over one arm. I left the door ajar. It’s easier that way. When I turned around, a movement at the corner of my sight almost caused me to trip over backwards. Only years of training prevented my load from a trip to the carpet. A female form stirred in the prince’s bed. It was Meg. She shares a room in the servants quarters with me and several other girls. She had been missing since the yesterday afternoon.

Composing myself, I arranged the tray by the dressing table, and set about tending the fire and refilling the water jugs. Meg was still sleeping. Prince Loki was no where in sight. Feeling like I have traded upon something private and forbidden, I wanted to get out as soon as possible with minimum commotion. I set the last water jug on the side table. Cold breath prickled the back of my neck.

“I thought I’ve told you to leave it by the window.”

Startled, I turned around too quickly and upsetted the jug. It hit the floor with a loud clang and water spilled all over. The prince was standing in front of me, barefoot and naked from the waist up. And he was very, very close. Heat rushed to my face and I turned away. Beside us on the bed, Meg stirred, awoken by the commotion.

“M—my lord. I am so sorry. I’ll just—” I gathered the helm of my drenched dress and scrambling frantically to collect the water jug.

He caught my arm in an iron grasp. “Leave it. Norns, girl. You’ve got to learn to keep your priorities straight.”

I looked up at my prince, puzzled and all too aware of his cold hand on my bare skin. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I shivered.

“No? You don’t get it? What are they teaching down in the kitchens these days?” Prince Loki’s glinting eye scanned over me. “That. Needs to come off. Now. Or are you planning on catching a cold? It’ll bear me ill without my lovely dove bringing me breakfast.” He let go of me. “Well? Hurry up.”

Heat rushed to my face. I was completely abashed by his accusation as well as the fact that my prince had just ordered me to strip. For fear of angering his lordship further, however, I began tugging the straps loose with trembling fingers. Green eyes trained on me, adding to the embarrassment I am already feeling. Averting my eyes, I worked quietly and efficiently. Dropping the apron, the dress, and light corset on the floor, I stopped only when I’m standing in nothing but my undergarments. Cautiously meeting Prince Loki’s eyes, I prayed he’d let me go. But he merely raised an eyebrow. Taking the hint, I reached down and pull the plain white underdress over my head. Standing naked now, nervously clasping and unclasping my hands, I stared miserably at the thick carpet. Seconds ticked by.

“Ah, you are as irresistible as I thought,” the price finally commented. He raised my head with a finger under my chin and rubbed his thumb across my quivering lips. His smile spread into a grin. “Pure. So pure and innocent. Looks like my hands shall be busy this morning.” His other hand took me by the waist and pulled me flush against him. Instinctively, I reached up to break the sudden motion, and my palms end up pressed against sturdy chest muscles. The prince’s hands slid downwards, claiming every inch of skin as theirs. The prince pressed his cheek to mine,breathing my scent, and spoke, not to me but to the girl on the bed. “Meg, you bad girl, come over here. I feel awfully neglected.”

The prince’s fingers danced across my naked torso. I was in too much shock to move. Meg, in the mean time, scrambled over to kneel at our feet. Her blond curls brushed against my thighs as she reached up to free his lordship from his leather trousers. Loki closed his eyes and let out a sigh. I could only imagine Meg’s lips on his body.

Prince Loki had me winding my arm around his neck. The other hand, he took and guided it to rest against his face. My thumb felt the hardness of his cheekbone. My little finger traced his jawline. He pulled me close, and I had to raise up on tip-toes.

“Thought I’d keep a virgin around in case I need to catch a unicorn. Well, the plan’s out of the window now. Ah—” He pulled away from me and reached down, pushing Meg away. “Now now love, I want this to last quite a bit longer.”

He dragged the girl to her feet, giving her a space in between. “I want to see how this baby dove kisses. Make it a good show, hmm?”

My roommate turned towards me, her eyes dreamy as if in a trance. I recoiled. Kisses are too intimate. Even though I know everyone sneak kisses behind parlors, it seemed like something special and personal. Being cornered in the dark corners of the palace frightens me. It was silly. Touches I could stand, but the idea of locking lips and tongues were alarming, like I would be giving away part of my soul.

Loki’s chuckling brought me out of my thoughts. “My my! This is unexpected. You’ve never been kissed!” He dismissed Meg to one side and took me by the chin, hard and unyielding, inspecting me with hungry eyes. “How did you do it? Slap everyone who advanced? Do you bite? Ooh, I like this. You have character.”

I struggled, breathing hard. Then our met. He’s were the color winter fields and ocean in the raging tempest. Something melted inside of me and my body felt heavy. I stopped fidgeting in his arms. There was something incredibly comfortable about where I was, like the heaviness you feel just when you are about to fall asleep. It may well be the unwakeable sleep people fell into in snowstorms.

His lips met mine.

They were cold, like spring water fresh from the nooks. For a long moment, he just pressed himself against me. It was like being a little girl and seeing winter snow for the first time again. My heart skipped. My legs wobbled. I held on to my prince for fear of fading out of reality. Then his arms wound around me, powerful but not frightening. He nibbled my bottom lip, and made me gasp. I hadn’t breathed for some time. Taking advantage, he lost no time in trusting his tongue in, trapping mine hopelessly in. He traced my teeth, chilling everything he touches. Surely it is impossible to melt from coldness?

Then I felt it: His fingers, snaking through my public hair like winter beasts and slipping between my thighs. Gasping, I wasted the last air inside of me. I pressed my legs together, trying to protect myself, but only caught Loki’s hand in between. His lips curled back, amused by my awkwardness. I felt him caressing my hairs and rubbing skin that is rapidly becoming slicker. I can’t move. I can’t breath.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. It saved me from suffocation. Loki turned his head expectantly and granted a permission for entry. His hands still held me fast against his body. His heartbeat were slow while mine raced, threatening to bruise my chest from the inside. All too aware of my state of disgruntledness and indecency, I waited, fearful of whoever’s coming through the door. Down below, fingers continued to rub in circles.

The door opened and Annya, Frigga’s chambermaid, came in and courtesied. She had a message from the queen: Her highness wished to remind Prince Loki that there was to be a banquet to-night, which she expect him not to skip from. She also asked that her son should take care to prepare himself and try not to withhold the maids too much today, especially not for personal matters. Much work were needed down at the kitchens and they will do well with all hands busy.

Annya delivered her message good-naturedly, as if the prince wasn’t half-naked and have two nude girls in the his quarters.

Loki nodded. The girl courtesied again and turned to leave. But then the prince spoke.

“Mother knows I am still sore from yesterday’s hunting. Did she not mention it?” He reached out and beckoned Annya to him. “Have you herbs and oil about you Annya? I would beg for a good massage by your delicate hands before you go.”

Annya hesitated for a moment. “My lord, I cannot stay.”

“Not for long, perhaps. But I’m not asking for the whole morning.”

Silence.

“Where does it hurt, my lord?”

“It’s always the shoulders. They’re killing me.” Loki set down by the edge of the bed, pulling me onto his lap. Annya climbed up beside him and took out the oils she always have with her. Meg crawled over on the other side of the prince, and Loki kissed her, long and passionately. It became difficult to understand what was going on around me, for a finger just slipped inside of me. Then two. They were already a stretch for my virgin hole. Then his lordship scissored his fingers. I felt something rip. Pain shot through mt and I cried out. Meg smirked. Somewhere at the back of my mind, I heard Loki cooing and comforting me. “Easy now. Easy….” A dull coldness spread inside. His lordship was using magic to soothe my pain.

He pumped me like this for a few minutes. His other hand held me against him, and I snuggled close, my hands tucked at my bosom, gasping and chest heaving. Annya massaged his neck and shoulders. Occasionally, she’d nibble his lordships ear shyly and he’d turn around to kiss her. The smell of herbs filled the room. Meg leaned over the leg I wasn’t sitting on, her pretty lips finally silenced by the divine body part filled right down her throat.

A tightness in my groin growed. Suddenly it was all too much and I shuddered and screamed. Loki held on to me until I calmed down enough. I heard him whisper something. It sounded like, “Yes, baby dove, give your first orgasm to me.” He brushed Meg aside and swang my legs over on either side of him so I straddled him. His manhood, long and hard, pressed against my belly. “You’ll find that so much more of you belongs to me, my dove. Ride me.”

I understand what my prince was asking of me, but I was afraid and uncertain. I climbed up as best as I could. I held on to Loki’s strong but lean arms, the muscles well-oiled and massaged, and settled myself on him slowly, fearing that it’d hurt. He filled and stretched me. And it did hurt, but not as much as I thought it would. Once I was properly seated, Loki laid back, taking me with him. The change of position caused him to brush against something inside of me, and I groaned.

“Very soon, you’d be learning to use your pretty lips properly.” The prince continued. “I want you to start with this.” He brushed his fingers, the one’s that had been inside me a moment before, upon my lips. Recalling the way Meg did it, I took them in my mouth. There was a salty taste I’d come to recognise as mine in time. There was also the steal taste of blood. Virgin’s blood.

Then Loki grinded his hips, and I forgot all about his fingers. He sighed. He took his fingers out of my mouth and used them to trace my breast. He rolled my nipples between two fingers, and leaned in to kiss me lightly. “I love it when you are still new. Annya, Meg, prepare her.”

Prepare her?

I got to puzzle over what that means for a second and then oil was poured over my behind. I tensed. Two pairs of hands rubbed the oil in, even as his lordship continued to thrust into me in a steady rhythm. In, out, in, out. He hit a sensitive spot every time, and I continued to whimper above him. A finger penetrated my behind. It pushed inwards slowly. It was strange, and uncomfortable. Muscles clenched around the finger, but it didn’t stop. It thrusted twice and a second finger came in, stretching me. Then a third, or was it a fourth? I didn’t think I could take much more. Loki’s motions never faltered.My mind blanked out, and my second orgasm hit.

“It is done, my lord.”

Loki rolled over and pinned me beneath him. Our sweat and the massage-oil mixed with the heavy scent of sex. He was panting. I had forgotten how to breath. “Very good. Annya, you may leave. Tell Mother I understand, and will be down in a bit.”

“But my lord—” protested the girl.

“Do as you’re told,” Loki growled, and then more softly, he added, “It’ll be worth your while. I promise.”

The prince pulled himself away from me. It made me feel empty, but then I noticed it wasn’t as empty as it should be. There was an anual plug up my behind! Tentatively, I reached behind to touch it. Something slithered up my arms and I yelped in surprise, almost falling off the bed.

“Relax, dove. They don’t bite.” Loki chuckled gleefully. He had Meg in his arms and she had her hands and lips all over him.

I stared at my prince in panic. More snakes, some black, some in bright green and orange, wound around my limbs. They pulled and held me so that my arms were behind me and my legs curled in front. Once they got into position, the critters transformed into ropes. I cannot move. In front of me, the prince took Meg, who was on her hands and knees. She cried out with his every thrust and very soon hit her own high. Loki ride her out. Then his body tensed, and he pressed down hard on the exhausted girl. He continued to grind into her until the end and collapsed on top of her. Watching them, I felt a pang of jealousy. I want him. I want him in me, close to me, and on top of me.

As if hearing my thoughts, the prince turned to me. He grinned. “Patience is a virtue, little one.” He rolled off Meg and came over. Resting his hand lightly on my head, he combed his fingers through my hair. Without meaning to, I whined at the touch.

“My prince—”

“Shh—You are so beautiful, bound and helpless in my bed.” He kissed my forehead. “But I must not neglect my duties. You’ll have to wait a bit longer.”

Loki turned to Meg. “Get my clothes ready, lovely.”

Meg, being the abled maid she is, scrambled to help the prince dress despite of her tired body. I watched as tonic, built, and boots. Loki flashed his mischievous smile when our eyes met. He winked and I brushed. Finally he sent Meg, after having her pick out her clothes off the floor and get dressed, back down to the kitchens. The prince stood in front of the mirror and fixed the rest of his attire on his own. Watching, I had a sinking feeling that he planned to leave me stranded on his mattress for the rest of the day.

He glanced at my struggling from from the mirror. “Ah—I thought I was forgetting something! What was I thinking? Mother said not to withhold the maids.” With a wave of his hand, my bounds changed into my earlier clothing. The plug was still in me, though. I sat up awkwardly.

“Something wrong, my dove?”

“My lord. There’s still something—something in me.” Somehow I couldn’t bring myself to say “a plug”.

Loki laughed and pulled me off the bed and into an embrace, crushing his lips to mine. “Oh yes dove,” he breathed. “You are so going down to the kitchens like this. That’s where the fun is.”

“But—”

I didn’t get to finish. His lordship turned me around and nudged me towards the door. “See you later, baby dove. Now hurry along. The kitchens need all hands busy. ”

 


End file.
